scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fright on Channel Five
|previousepisode = Spider Web Spooks |nextepisode = Mild, Mild West }} Fright on Channel Five is the tenth episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang visits a movie studio only to find it's being haunted by a monster known as the TV Terrorthon! Plot It was a dark, quiet night. Wind blew the red and orange dead leaves across the street. Some continued to blow, other leaves were stopped by something in their way. An elderly came out of his house and began to walk down the streets. “Funny, leaves,” he said. “This, this is pretty funny!” He walks up to an old, tall house. It is dark purple. Some windows are open, other windows are shattered, and the rest boarded up. There were vines all across it, and eerie music coming from inside. “I think this home looks scary,” said the man. “But whatever, it’ll be fine.” The door opened and a vampire stepped out. “I’ll be a monkey’s uncle,” said the man. “Quick, go to the commercials!” exclaimed a voice. The old man and vampire were standing in a large movie set. “How’d I do?” asked the old man. A man walked over to him. “You forgot your line!” exclaimed the man. “That’s not so bad, Biff,” said the old man. “But it is!” exclaimed Biff. “It was my idea to start showing our shows as we film them. We can’t have everybody messing up our lines. This live stuff was an awful idea.” “I’ll say,” said the old man. “Can I go home now?” asked the vampire. “Yes, both of you can go,” said Biff. “Luckily, that was the ending of the episode.” The vampire and old man walked off. Biff sighed. “Alright,” he said. “We need to move to the next set.” The person holding the camera nodded and walked over to a room. They opened it and walked into a massive farm. There was a red painted barn, a white farmhouse, a cornfield, and a digital background. A man dressed as a pig and another old guy that looked like a farmer were waiting. “Right,” said the pig. “I’ve memorized my lines.” “Me too,” said the farmer. “Right,” said Biff. “Action!” The cameraman began to film. “Hey farmer,” said the pig in a high voice. “Why if it isn’t my old buddy John the pig,” said the farmer. “How rude!” exclaimed the pig. “You pretend you can’t tell us apart even you?” “Well, calm down Pig,” said the farmer. “Calm… down?!” cried the pig. “Well sure pig,” said Farmer. “You see, it’s not like any creepy stuff is going to happen?” “Nothing creepy?” asked the pig. “Nothing creepy?! Nothing like-” Suddenly, there was a puff of green smoke. When it cleared, an Egyptian sarcophagus was there. It opened, and green smoke poured out. Something with the body of a mummy walked out. It had patches of dark, green skin visible. Only instead of cloth, it was wrapped up in film. Its head was only an old TV screen. “No!” exclaimed Biff. “No! This is not how it’s supposed to be!” The TV flipped on to reveal a dark red screen with glowing red eyes and a mouth. It laughed and charged towards them. “It’s real! The TV Terrorthon!” exclaimed Biff. “Commercials, now!” … The Mystery Machine was driving along a road surrounded by tall cliffs on one side and the beach on the other. The sky was bright blue and a few clouds were visible. “Wow guys,” said Daphne. “Visiting a movie studio sounds so fun! It was nice of your uncle to let us come.” “Yeah, well, Uncle Biff says he is having issues and needs our help,” said Fred. “Oh!” exclaimed Daphne. “Maybe they’ll make me a movie star.” “Like, I want to be a movie star too!” exclaimed Shaggy. “It’s so fun.” “How can you tell?” asked Scooby. “Like, just guessing,” said Shaggy. “Keep it real,” reminded Scooby. “I wonder why he needs our help,” said Velma. “Maybe it’s a mystery problem!” exclaimed Fred. The Mystery Machine continued along the road. Scooby and Shaggy began to act out scenes. “Like, I am the happy dog!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Good boy,” said Scooby, petting him. “Oh, fun!” exclaimed Daphne. “I’d love to act out some scenes.” “Oh great,” said Fred. “Statistically, the problem is pretty unlikely to be related to acting,” said Velma. “Alright, I am General Daphne,” said Daphne. “Like, and we’re in the army,” said Shaggy. “No, I’m just a guy,” said Scooby. “Why don’t we do a scene underwater?” “Sure,” said Daphne. They all began to fake swim. “Like, it looks like trouble up there,” said Shaggy. “I’ll take care of it,” said Scooby. “No, I’ll deal with it!” exclaimed Daphne. Fred was in the front, looking like he couldn’t take it anymore. “As long as I’m not underwater,” said Velma. “Hey, look, a shark!” exclaimed Daphne. “Like, eating me it is!” moaned Shaggy. “Wail like a whale,” said Scooby. Shaggy wailed a bit. “That’s not very good,” said Daphne. “More emotion, more emotion!” exclaimed Scooby. “Like your about to say-” “I can’t take it anymore!” exclaimed Fred. “No more faking this stuff. If they need actors, fine. But I need to concentrate on driving. And since I’m the leader, I get to say-” “Look out!” exclaimed Velma. There were about to drive into a car crashed on the road. Fred pressed a button. A crossbow shot out of the Mystery Machine, allowing to swing up above the car. A parachute came out from the top and they landed. Some guy was in the car, sleeping. “Man, that’s a bad spot to park,” said Fred. He continued to drive. The van soon came to a stop in front of a gate. A security guard was there. “Hey,” he said. “You can’t come in here!” “But my Uncle Biff needs my help,” said Fred. “I’m his nephew.” The security guard held up a picture. “Looks like you,” he said. “But you kids be super extra careful like you’ve never been, got it?” “Sure,” said Daphne. The van drove on. The security guard watched them go. They drove into the parking lot and parked. The gang got out and began to walk to the massive movie studio in front of them. “Welcome to Biff Studios!” exclaimed a voice. A man resembling Fred walked over. “Uncle Biff!” exclaimed Fred. “Good to see you my boy,” said Uncle Biff. “Welcome to Big Studios!” “I thought it was Biff Studios,” said Velma. “It’s Giant Phantom Studios,” said Uncle Biff. “Remember that.” He walked towards the building. Fred and Velma followed. “Hey, what’s that?” asked Daphne, pointing a door labeled: MOVIE STAR ENTRANCE. “It’s, like, the place for us,” said Shaggy. “Sounds promising,” agreed Scooby. “C’mon, maybe we can convince them we’re movie stars, or become movie stars,” said Daphne. She, Scooby, and Shaggy walked over to it. “Now what on Earth are they doing at the Movie Star Entrance?” asked Biff. “We don’t even make movies. Just TV shows that air live as we film them.” “They want to become stars,” said Fred. “Yeah,” said Velma. “Well they can be stars,” said Uncle Biff. “But first, let’s go follow them.” They walked over to the Movie Star Entrance. Uncle Biff tried to open the door, but it didn’t budge. “Oh no,” he said. “Quick!” He led them inside and down to a door. He rapidly tried to open it. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne were in the room that the Movie Star Entrance led to. They looked around. “Oh, here’s the door,” said Daphne. She walked up to the door to the next room and tried to open it, but it was locked. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and an Egyptian sarcophagus was there. It opened, green smoke poured out, and out came the film mummy with the face on the TV atop its head. “Like, I think it just flipped to channel zoinks,” moaned Shaggy. “An all-night marathon,” added Scooby. “Don’t worry guys,” said Daphne. “It’s probably just an actor.” “I am no actor!” exclaimed the TV film mummy. “I am the TV Terrorthon! This studio is cursed! Leave this place and never return!” “I think I just flipped the channel to he’s totally not an actor,” said Daphne. “Once again, I warn you,” said the TV Terrorthon. It laughed, and vanished in a puff of green smoke. The door burst down and Uncle Biff, Fred, and Velma ran in. “What was that?” asked Daphne. “That was the problem,” said Uncle Biff. “It was none other than the ghost that is rumored to haunt this place in a preposterous carving on the side of the building… the TV Terrorthon!” … The gang was inside Uncle Biff’s office. “So,” said Fred. “Uncle Biff, tell us the story of the TV Terrorthon.” “Well,” said Uncle Biff. “Years ago, this was a different studio. Rumor has it a stuntman drowned in a pile of film. When his ghost came out, he was wrapped in the stuff, except for his head. It was a TV. He threatened to take his revenge!” “Like, creepy,” said Shaggy. “So that’s what the monster that’s always on channel five is!” exclaimed Scooby. “Right,” said Uncle Biff. “I’ve only got one actor, one actress, and a scriptwriter left. Oh, and my stuntman too. He’s pretty funny. If you kids can’t help me solve my problems, I’ll have to close up my movie studio forever.” “Can you take us to where the TV Terrorthon first appeared?” asked Velma. “Well sure,” said Uncle Biff. They all walked out of the office. From under the table, the TV Terrorthon got up and laughed. It ran into a room. Soon, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, and Uncle Biff were standing in an almost completely destroyed farm set. “Like, wow,” said Shaggy. “Farmstruction,” said Scooby. “I had some footage of the attack, but the TV Terrorthon destroyed it,” said Uncle Biff. “Well, why don’t you keep making shows?” asked Daphne. “I can star in something.” “Me too,” said Shaggy. “I’ll be a human,” said Scooby. “And he’ll be a dog.” “Like, yeah,” said Shaggy. “I’m a good boy.” “Uh…” said Uncle Biff. “I guess we can try it. But be warned, the TV Terrorthon could show up. Here’s the script.” Soon, Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy were standing in a forest set. Shaggy barked. Scooby patted his head. “Don’t worry Shamus,” said Scooby. “It’ll be fine.” “You have a good dog there,” said Daphne. “Thank you Mrs. Anderson,” said Scooby. “I can take him off your hands,” said Daphne. “Finally,” said Scooby. Shaggy looked up at Scooby and whimpered. “Don’t worry boy, I’m just going to give you to a total stranger,” said Scooby. “So, how much cash to I earn?” Biff, Fred, and Velma were watching. They had the camera set up. “It’s going pretty good so far,” said Biff. “Yeah,” said Fred. “Would things usually go wrong by now?” asked Velma. “Yes, but I’m not so sure we won’t see the TV Terrorthon,” said Uncle Biff. “Go boy,” said Scooby. “I don’t need you anymore.” “This means war,” said Shaggy, standing up. “For I can talk!” Suddenly, two trees were knocked aside as the TV Terrorthon walked up. Green smoke surrounded him. “Uh-oh,” said Daphne. “Run!” She, Shaggy, and Scooby ran off the set and watched the TV Terrorthon point at them. “I’ll turn you to channel wish you were never born if you don’t leave the studio,” said the TV Terrorthon. “Beware me! This is my final warning!” “You can’t do this!” exclaimed Uncle Biff, running over. “Uncle Biff, get back here!” exclaimed Fred. Uncle Biff looked up at the TV Terrorthon. “This is my studio! You can’t take it!” he exclaimed. “Just… just leave!” “Now, that’s not a good sign,” said the TV Terrorthon. “Means nobody takes me seriously, huh? Well, after this, I’ll prove to you that I am real!” TV screens all around the studio turned on. There was a puff of green smoke, and both Uncle Biff and the TV Terrorthon were gone. Suddenly, Uncle Biff was seen on all the TV screens. “Help me!” he exclaimed. “Oh please Fred, save me! Please help me! Somebody!” “Oh no,” said Fred. “He has Uncle Biff!” “Now would be a good time to investigate,” said Velma. “Right,” said Fred. “Let’s split up and search for clues. Velma and I will check out Uncle Biff’s office, you guys check the sets.” Fred and Velma walked off. “C’mon guys, it’s time to go meet some actors,” said Daphne. “Like, yeah,” said Shaggy. “I wonder what they’ll think of our performance.” “Our career is new,” said Scooby, shrugging. Meanwhile, Fred and Velma were walking to Uncle Biff’s office. A man was knocking at the front door. “He’s not there,” said Velma. “He’s not?” asked the man. “Who are you?” asked Fred. “I’m the scriptwriter, Jimmy Golden,” he said. “Though my real dream is to be an actor. Want to see my talent?” “Sure,” said Fred. “Oh my friends,” he said in a cheesy sad voice. He began to laugh. “I am crying for this.” “Uh… work on it,” said Fred. “Thanks, I will,” said Jimmy. “Anyway, I have a new script. Biff’s been planning to fire me so I’ve got to impress him. But if he’s not here at this moment, I’d better find him somewhere else. Just remember, if you ever visit a movie studio looking for actors, give them my name!” He ran off. Velma opened the door and walked in, followed by Fred. “There’s not much suspicious here,” said Fred. “We haven’t even started,” said Velma. “Remember, the TV Terrorthon could have been in his office at any time.” She bent under the desk and stood up, holding some torn up film. “This got caught in a nail.” “Interesting,” said Fred. “And look here, this drawer has been opened. Didn’t Uncle Biff close it when we left?” “He did,” said Velma. “Let’s have a look. Fred pulled out a list. “Here’s a list of everything that should be in that drawer. Keys to every room in the studio is number one.” “No keys in here,” said Velma. “Interesting,” said Fred. “So the TV Terrorthon stole the keys.” “How odd,” said Velma. “Why would a ghost need keys?” “This looks like a clue,” said Fred. “And this door that we kept closed it open.” He and Velma walked through. They walked down a large passageway that led to all the sets. “Interesting,” said Velma. “Here’s a sarcophagus,” said Fred. “Uncle Biff says the TV Terrorthon usually comes out of one of these.” … Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy were walking through the studio, when they bumped into a man. “Hello,” he said. “I’m Carlos the Stuntman. Need any stunts or something? What about jumping off roofs, grabbing birds, and landing in trees?” “No thanks,” said Daphne. “We were just wondering where the actors are.” “On the city set,” said Carlos. “They’re waiting of Biff. It should be through here.” He showed them a door. “Thanks,” said Daphne. She, Scooby, and Shaggy walked through. Two bored looking people were waiting. “Hi,” said Daphne. “Are you a movie star? And you?” “Like, could we be too?” asked Shaggy. “We’re pretty good,” said Scooby. Shaggy held up his phone. There was some footage of them acting on it. “This means war!” exclaimed the Shaggy on the footage. Shaggy put it down. “Uh, sure,” said the man. “I’m John Jon Joe, one of the few people left.” “And I’m Zyanya Jackson,” said the woman. “Biff’s been making John and I play every part since the TV Terrorthon showed up.” “Like, I’ve never heard of you guys,” said Shaggy. “Me neither,” said Scooby. “Well, I’m so happy you’re here,” said John. “Now we don’t have to play everybody! I’ll go get some costumes for you.” “And I’ll go get the script,” said Zyanya. They both walked off. “We’re actually movie stars!” exclaimed Daphne. Suddenly, the TV Terrorthon ran out from behind a building and roared. “We’re actually running!” exclaimed Daphne. The chase scene starts. Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy are running from the TV Terrorthon. They put some cactus costumes on and walk onto the desert set. Fred and Velma walk over, the TV Terrorthon runs back, and chases them off! Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy take off the costumes and run. Fred and Velma are running from the TV Terrorthon. They run into a car set. Fred begins to drive, and the TV Terrorthon jumps in the back. Fred stops, and hops out with Velma in the exact same spot. They run into a room and find themselves in a set looking like Japan. Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy are running from the TV Terrorthon. They run out of a door and find themselves in front of two motorcycles. They jump on one and zoom over to the other cliff. The TV Terrorthon watches them and shakes its fist. They make it to the other cliff and press a button. It cuts to the Japan set. Sprinklers come out from above and it starts raining. Fred and Velma hold up umbrellas as Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne run in. The TV Terrorthon runs in, only to find them in ninja costumes. It looks around confused, and walks out. They all walk out, and find it waiting! The gang is running from the TV Terrorthon. They see it drop some keys. Fred picks them up, unlocks a door, runs in, and closes it behind them. The chase scene ends. “Wow guys,” said Fred. “What happened to you?” “Like, we’ll explain it all in perfect detail with no words off,” said Shaggy. “Even when we were getting chased. And when you were getting chase.” “Because we’re actors, and we remember lines,” said Scooby. The TV Terrorthon was outside. It was trying to open the door, but nothing happened. It growled and ran away. Back in the room, Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne had just finished the story. “Great,” said Fred. “Now we should turn on a light.” He flipped a light on, and found Uncle Biff tied up with tape over his mouth. Fred untied him. “What happened?” asked Fred. “I fell through a trapdoor during the green smoke,” said Uncle Biff. “I was then tied up and put here. Classic trick in my shows, you press a button installed on every set to open a trapdoor and fill the room with green smoke to make it look like you’re vanishing into thin air. I guess the TV Terrorthon got me.” “I don’t think TV Terrorthon is the word to describe this monster,” said Velma. “In fact, I’ve got this mystery just about wrapped up.” “Great,” said Fred. “It’s time to set a trap. I just need some actors to be the bait.” Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne walked over. “We’ll do it,” said Daphne. … “Like, we’re the latest best actors out there,” said Shaggy. “And we’re gonna star in Biff Jones’ first film,” said Daphne. “Scooby and the Marathon,” said Scooby. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke, and the TV Terrorthon emerged from the sarcophagus. It ran towards them! “Now!” exclaimed Fred. Scooby pressed a button, and there was a puff of green smoke. When it cleared, the TV Terrorthon was gone. Fred opened the trapdoor and pulled it out. Uncle Biff ran over, looking very happy. “You did it!” exclaimed Uncle Biff. “You caught the TV Terrorthon.” “The TV Terrorthon, who’s really,” said Fred, tugging the mask off. “Zyanya Jackson!” exclaimed Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne. “Right,” said Velma. “Thanks to your detailed descriptions, Fred and I were able to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Our first clue was how the TV Terrorthon was very convincing. Jimmy Golden, the scriptwriter, was an awful actor.” “And the TV Terrorthon couldn’t even ride a motorcycle to another cliff,” said Fred. “Carlos offered to do stunts much more dangerous than that.” “That left us with our two movie stars, Zyanya and John,” said Velma. “But if John wanted to scare people away, he wouldn’t have been happy about new people coming to the studio.” “It’s true,” said Zyanya. “I wanted to be super incredibly famous, so I decided to scare everybody off until I was the only person avalible to play all the parts. And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren’t for you meddling kids.” “Well,” said Uncle Biff, turning to the gang. “Turns out we’ve got a lot of good footage from this adventure. The cameras captured it all! We’re going to turn it into a movie, the TV Terrorthon Marathon Mystery!” … The gang was at the movie theatre watching the movie. Scooby on the screen turned to face the audience. “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” he cheered. “I’m a star,” said Scooby. “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. I've discovered that when you can't pick, it's better to use something to randomly decide the culprit thanks to this episode and how I couldn't decide. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Biff Studios Notes/trivia *None Quotes *“I'm a star!" - Scooby-Doo Home media *TBA